


Clingy

by SimpleLoon



Series: Gladnis Headcanons [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24788479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleLoon/pseuds/SimpleLoon
Summary: Gladio wants to get a glass of water.Ignis refuses to let him leave their bed.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Series: Gladnis Headcanons [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763689
Comments: 14
Kudos: 51





	Clingy

**Author's Note:**

> My first drabble fic! Thought I'd try out a different style. Plus, it's been a little bit since my last fic and I'm planning some non-Gladnis (gasp!) fics next, so here's a little Gladnis to hold you over until my next one ^^
> 
> Headcanon (created by Raven @lunarts97): Whenever Gladio tries to get out of bed in the morning, Iggy clings on to him, not wanting him to go. (Even though all Gladio wants to do is pee.)

“Iggy, I'll be-“

“No.”

Lean arms tightened around Gladio’s neck. A slender leg snaked about his hips.

Gladio sighed, carding a hand through silken, dirty blond locks. “I’m just thirsty, babe.”

Emerald eyes shined obstinately. “The human body can survive approximately 3 days without water.”

“Still not healthy.”

“Neither is you leaving me by my lonesome.”

Gladio chuckled and kissed pouty lips.

“How did you get to be so clingy?”

A gentle hand touched Gladio’s cheek.

“I’ve learned from the best.”

Gladio leaned into the hand, its golden ring feeling cool and soothing. He smiled.

“Ain’t gonna argue with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Support Raven @lunarts97 on Twitter! They make amazing Gladnis art ^^ (Note: Contains NSFW, 18+ only)
> 
> Thanks for reading! Be sure to subscribe to the series if you want more!


End file.
